


Tiny Waist

by FabulousMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Mafia Boss!Yunho, No Plot/Plotless, Partners in Crime, San doesn't take shit, Sort Of, are we even surprised, he judges everyone, mafia theme, right hand man!Yeosang, this time no one has problems with sleep - yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Underlings make trouble all the time. Yunho has ways to bypass said trouble.(or, San plotting a convenient murder, maybe?)
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Tiny Waist

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful evening my dear readers, this somehow turned into a Mafia theme, don't ask how. Anyway, Yunho is a mafia boss (small scale) and San somehow is involved in it by being associated with Yunho.  
> I do not take responsibility for this mess, it's the result of my procrastination (my university work load stares scathingly at me, I have no regrets).  
> Sadly, this time there is no bed or sleep featured (I know, I'm ashamed of myself, I'm gonna fix it in the future). Life if all about changes :P  
> Yeah, I think I'll make Yunho suffer with sleeplessness... sounds like a wonderful idea to me, we need to keep it balanced :D  
> Also, the summary only partly applies to the story - the plotting is barely there - until now.  
> Enjoy it leave a comment or kudos if you're slightly satisfied with this... _thing_ ^^ Until next time <3

### Tiny Waist

Yunho stops and stares.

He can't help it. It has become a natural reflex to halt in his actions and simply _enjoy_. And enjoy he does.

The lithe figure a few metres away twirls around, intent on perfecting the turn in their recent choreography being practiced. The move happens to emphasise the narrowing to the middle of their torso, makes the whole picture more enticing.

Yunho is a goner.

Maybe he has a fetish, so what? Everybody has one. Yunho's just happens to be waists – San's in specific.

Yunho can't help his gaze moving to that certain body part, assessing its width to the rest of the body. He does it to everyone, you can say he is an expert in outer human anatomy. While others are captivated by another person's eyes or hands or silhouette Yunho is attracted to a person's waist, in specific tiny ones. And San's built happens to emphasise it, even more so since he started working out and filling out in all the right places. Yunho would know, being one of the few San trusts. He can count himself lucky to belong to that close-knit cycle the other cherishes. Even more so knowing in what kind of environment they live in.

Yeosang has another view on it and seems pressed on making Yunho admit it. «You're obsessed,» he tells Yunho several times and each time Yunho splutters and denies that sort of behaviour. He can't help it. Even the tailors have complained how they had to tighten San's trousers at the back for them to fit in the earlier days (before Yunho handed the task to the most competent and trusted member who immediately created a new clothing line for people of San’s built). Nowadays, the problem does not appear in their area, except they are somewhere outwards, and the host is not the most professional.

Yunho is a simple man, how can he resist? And he only admires the masterpiece. No ulterior motives.

It has nothing to do with the way his abdomen tingles whenever he has the chance to grab San around the waist or how his hands look around the other's middle. Nothing at all. He is only a lover of art and San's figure deserves to be admired, especially his waist.

«Stop staring.»

He doesn't bother with anything but a reflexive «I don't.» Yeosang accepts his own take on situations as valid only, therefore it doesn't matter what the opponent says. Or in this case Yunho on his obsession with San's body. The slightly younger male has decided he needed to protect the syndicate’s dignity which Yunho apparently endangers with his fixation (Yeosang is pushing things out of dimension, in Yunho's humble opinion).

«May I remind you because of your _other interests_ ,» the judging tone indicates Yeosang’s stance on the matter, «you have brought our business at risk more than once?»

Yunho finally pulls his gaze away from San and catches his right-hand man’s gaze. The old guilt simmers back under the surface. «I have been foolish in the past,» he admits and reaches for a paper roll from his suit pocket. «If the situation shall arise, I trust you to make the right choice.» He hands it to Yeosang who takes it silently, face carefully blank.

«You thought this through, didn’t you?»

Yunho grinned. «Did you expect less?»

The other shakes his hand, the hint of a smile curling around the corners of his mouth. «I shall take my leave. Gabbana is causing problems again.»

Yunho frowns at that, annoyance arising. He nods Yeosang off and walks up to San who stops in his twirls the second he catches sight of him in the mirrors. «What’s wrong?» he questions and reaches up to smooth the wrinkle on Yunho’s forehead. «What’s got you all grumpy?»

«Gabbana.»

San makes a noise of understanding. «He’s kicking out again?»

Yunho hums, not in the mood to waste another thought on a subordinate. It annoys him enough that the name alone affects his mood. He needs something to deflect the sourness invading. Apparently, San reads his thoughts. He links their arms together and proposes, «Up for a distraction? I found a new place a while ago.«

»What would I do without you?» Yunho wonders fondly. San smiles brightly. «Rot away in your self-made cage of false freedom.»

Yunho pinches his nose which elicits a giggle from the other. The sound lifts his spirits immediately (it is no wonder he has a short voice message only with San’s giggles). It truly is balsam to his soul. «Let’s go, you wannabe wise man. I know for sure Yeosang will need my assistance later on.»

San hums in understanding and tugs him out of the building to the nearby park. «You know, why don’t you just end him once and for all? I remember you said even your uncle got grey hairs because of that man.»  
«He hasn’t given me the justified reason yet.»

At that San stops in the middle of the pathway and arches an eyebrow. He lifts one hand and starts to count, «That guy cheated you on a good amount of money, bothered people in and outside the syndicate that caused minor conflicts, shows no respect to anyone, is conceited and assaults young girls, endangers the balance. Those seem to be enough reasons to end the rat’s life.»

Yunho rubs his forehead. «Don’t remind me. Still, it’s not enough. …Not by our law.»

It was quiet for a moment in which Yunho stares out to the nearby lake, waiting for the other’s reply. San breathes out slowly. «… Murder – he needs to kill someone?»

«Aye.»

«Ugh! Why do you people have to make it more complicated than necessary?!» San yells frustratingly and stomps a foot on the ground, hands on his waist. Yunho smiles patronizingly. «You’re one of those people,» he says, eyes on the other’s hands. How could someone’s waist be this small?

«Only because of you.»

There must be something on his face because San immediately comes closer and presses against him. Reflexively, Yunho puts his hands on the other’s hips, the anticipated tingle in his belly appearing right away. «I don’t regret anything with you, Yunho. And never will. I knew what I’d get into if I chose a life with you. I simply hate scum like Gabbana.»

Yunho pulls one hand up to rest it against San’s neck, feels the other shudder against him. He tilts the man’s head up till their eyes meet. «You don’t know how thankful I am to have you by my side.»

San smiles, his eyes shining. «I have an idea,» he whispers and cups Yunho’s face between his hands. «’Cause I do wonder what I did to deserve someone as kind-hearted and understanding as you.»

Yunho turns his face and presses a kiss against the palm of one hand, covering it with his own, gaze never breaking. He delights in the slight change of breath or how San seems to sag against his body. It makes him realise how fragile their little bubble is. One wrong move and it'll burst, burned to ashes. «Let’s agree we’re both blessed,» he offers lightly and intertwines their fingers.

San nods good-naturedly. «I can live with that.»

«Glad to hear that,» Yunho replies in a fake morose tone. If he has learned one thing over the years it is to play along with the other man's theatrics.

San flicks him one the forehead and pushes away from him. Thoughtfully looking at the lake, he says, «How about we orchestrate a situation where Gabbana is accused as a murderer? Or you send one of the guys out who puts him away?»

«One might think you have a personal agenda against him,» Yunho jokes.

«Oh, I do. He messes with you and I can’t stand it one bit. He makes you look like a fool.»

Yunho frowns, not liking what San’s hinting at. «I’m not _weak_.»

«I never said that.»

«You made it sound like it.»

Frustrated, the other pinches the bridge of his nose. Yunho admits he feels slight annoyance. «Sometimes you’re really trying to see things that aren’t there,» San murmurs and ruffles his hair. When their eyes met his glare softens. «I just don’t like you seeing stressed, Yunho. Especially, when it’s about scum.» He reaches for Yunho who allows their hands to connect. «Let me take care of that arsehole? My honour code isn't as strong as yours.»

Yunho smiles grimly. It isn't wrong, although he would disagree. San's moral compass just pointed to another direction than his, was more individual focussed than on a whole group. Which might be just what they need. «When you ask me like this how can I deny you?»

San shrugs his shoulders. «Simple: you can’t.»

« _Obviously_.»

At Yunho’s dry reply San lets out a chuckle and pulls him along to the lake where stand-up paddle boats could be seen. «Enough business for now. We’re here to have fun.»

«You mean you want to see me struggle,» Yunho retorts and relishes in the dimpled smile on the other’s face. «You know me too well. Nothing better than a good ol’ fun.»

Yunho rolls his eyes but follows San, nonetheless, one hand gripping the man's small waist. Until now, he has not been disappointed by him. Although, he might have to remind San that he isn’t as kind and understanding as the other likes to see him.

And he would start with Gabbana.


End file.
